youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Rooster Teeth
Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC (or just Rooster Teeth) is an American online video production company based in Austin, Texas that creates content ranging from short films, skit-style vlogs, podcasts, and machinima shows, but is most famous for its gaming videos on YouTube. Founded in 2003 by Burnie Burns, Matt Hullum, Geoff Ramsey, Jason Saldaña, Gus Sorola, and Joel Heyman, Rooster Teeth is a subsidiary of Otter Media, which is itself a subsidiary of WarnerMedia Entertainment, a division of AT&T's WarnerMedia. About The company was founded by Burnie Burns, Geoff Ramsey, Gus Sorola, and Joel Heyman in 2003. Monty Oum was also a member until his death on February 1, 2015 from a severe allergic reaction from a simple medical procedure. The company is owned by Matt Hullum. Rooster Teeth has a division called Achievement Hunter, which produces most of the gaming content. Rooster Teeth's YouTube channel currently has 9 million+ subscribers, 4.9 billion+ video views, and 7,400+ videos. Shows and Content Red vs. Blue (2003-Present) Rooster Teeth was previously most well-known for Red vs. Blue (RvB for short), a machinima series that takes place in Blood Gulch Canyon across the Halo series. The shows stars Sarge (Matt Hullum), Richard "Dick" Simmons (Gustavo Sorola), Dexter Grif (Geoff Ramsey), Franklin Delano Donut (Dan Godwin) and Lopez (Burnie Burns) on the Red team and Leonard L. Church (Burnie Burns), Lavernius Tucker (Jason Saldaña), Michael J. Caboose (Joel Heyman) and Allison "Tex" (Kathleen Zuelch) on the Blue one. The show started in 2003 and only got an official YouTube upload in 2008, while it was going through its sixth season. While the series is still in production and popular enough to have its own YouTube channel, its popularity among the company's productions has arguably downgraded since the rise of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play videos and the late Monty Oum's animated series, RWBY. RWBY (2013-Present) The brainchild of renowned animator Monty Oum (who passed away during production of the third season), RWBY (pronounced "ruby") is an animated series with a heavy influence from Japanese anime. The show follows four girls, Ruby Rose (Lindsay Jones), Weiss Schnee (Kara Eberle), Blake Belladonna (Arryn Zech) and Yang Xiao Long (Barbara Dunkelman), who are training to become Huntresses and protect their world from monstrous creatures. Upon its 2013 debut, RWBY reportedly contributed to a 9% increase in views. The show has since become arguably Rooster Teeth's biggest mainstream success, with merchandise sold in stores such as Hot Topic and Toys R Us, and even a television broadcast in Japan with a Japanese dub. Rooster Teeth Shows List * Always Open * Barbara Vlogs * Camp Camp * Day 5 * gen:LOCK * The Eleven Little Roosters * Immersion * The Know * Million Dollars, But * Nomad of Nowhere * On The Spot * The Patch * Red vs. Blue * Relationship Goals * Rooster Teeth Podcast * RT Animated Adventures * RT Docs * RT Life * RT Podcast Let's Play * RT Shorts * RWBY * RWBY Chibi * The Strangerhood * Ten Little Roosters Achievement Hunter Shows List * This is... * A Look Back At (currently on hold) * Achievement HUNT (previously Achievement HORSE and Achievement PIG) * Let's Play ** Let's Play Minecraft *** Let's Build ** Let's Play Grand Theft Auto ** VS ** GO! * Let's Watch * Fails of the Weak (formerly Halo Fails of the Weak) * Rage Quit * Play Pals * Things to Do in ** Things to Do in Minecraft ** Things to Do in Grand Theft Auto ** Things to Do in Overwatch * GameFails * AH Predicts (discontinued, but the premise is used in AH's annual Madden NFL Super Bowl Let's Plays) * Forced Enjoyment (discontinued) * Pajamachievements (discontinued) * Five Facts * Countdown * Coming Soon * MegaCraft * Imaginary Achievements * Grab Bag * Shenanigans The Amazing Race Season 28 It was announced on December 11, 2015 that dating couple Micheal "Burnie" Burns & Ashley Jenkins from Rooster Teeth are going to be part of an all internet themed season, where at least one person per team is an internet celebrity. List of Members Burnie Burns Michael "Burnie" Burns (born ), is one of the founders of Rooster Teeth and co-created "Red Vs. Blue" with Geoff Ramsey. Burns graduated from The University of Texas at Austin with a degree in Computer Science. He was also a voice actor having roles in Halo 3, P.A.N.I.C.S. and Immersion. He has two children with his ex-wife Jordan Burns and one with current wife Ashley Jenkins, who worked as a writer and host for The Know. The couple has appeared on the popular reality show The Amazing Race in their 28th season. Matt Hullum Matthew Jay "Matt" Hullum (born ), is the current CEO of Rooster Teeth, along with one of the original five founders of Rooster Teeth and co-creators of "Red Vs. Blue". Hullum graduated from the University of Texas at Austin, where he met production partner Burnie Burns. Hullum is widely known as a writer, director, producer, actor, and visual effects supervisor. Hullum is married to Anna Hullum, and together they have two children. Geoff Ramsey Geoff Ramsey (born ), is one of the founders of Rooster Teeth and known as one of the co-creators of the popular show on their channel "Red Vs. Blue". He also voiced Dexter Grif on "Red vs. Blue" for more than 10 seasons. In 2005, he married Griffon E. O'Connell. That same year, the couple had a daughter named Millicent. Gus Sorola Gustavo Raul "Gus" Sorola III (born ), is a founding member of Rooster Teeth, co-creator of "Red Vs. Blue", and one of the IT professionals at the company. After attending Rice University, he began work at a tech support company where he met fellow co-founders, Burnie Burns and Geoff Ramsey. Sorola is notably known for his work as Dick Simmons in Red Vs. Blue and the creation of the Rooster Teeth Podcast. He is currently married to Esther Sorola. Joel Heyman Joel Pearce Heyman (born ), is a founding member of Rooster Teeth and co-creator of "Red Vs. Blue". Out of the five original members of Rooster Teeth, Heyman has the most experience acting being an extra in shows such as Friends and Criminal Minds. At Rooster Teeth, he is most known for voicing Caboose in Red vs. Blue. List Of Subscriber Milestones *Rooster Teeth hit 1 million subscribers on June 15, 2011. *Rooster Teeth hit 2 million subscribers on August 20, 2012. *Rooster Teeth hit 3 million subscribers on February 5, 2013. *Rooster Teeth hit 4 million subscribers on March 31, 2013. *Rooster Teeth hit 5 million subscribers on June 3, 2013. *Rooster Teeth hit 6 million subscribers on August 23, 2013. *Rooster Teeth hit 7 million subscribers on February 1, 2014. *Rooster Teeth hit 8 million subscribers on January 3, 2015. *Rooster Teeth hit 9 million subscribers on April 19, 2017. List Of Video View Milestones *Rooster Teeth hit 1 billion video views on April 12, 2012. *Rooster Teeth hit 2 billion video views on April 18, 2013. *Rooster Teeth hit 3 billion video views on May 18, 2014. *Rooster Teeth hit 4 billion video views on September 8, 2015. *Rooster Teeth hit 5 billion video views on June 19, 2017. Other Channels * Rooster Teeth Animation (originally Red vs. Blue and featuring all the episodes for said show, now also hosts RWBY and Camp Camp) * The Slow Mo Guys (A side channel run by Gavin Free and his friend Dan Gruchy, where they film stuff in slow-motion. Technically, it is not owned by Rooster Teeth.) * Let's Play (controlled by Achievement Hunter) * Achievement Hunter Community Vids * GameFails (controlled by Achievement Hunter) * The Know * Game Kids * Funhaus WatchMojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels Rooster Teeth was ranked 5th in this episode. External links *Official website *Rooster Teeth Wiki Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views